Her Choice
by juntomatsu
Summary: Hinata has to make a Choice, but what will she do? and can she do it? hinatacentric...onesided hinanaru...


_a/n__: ack..ok this is it...-signs-...really...__i've__ had to delete this one-shot and repost it again...because a really __sweet__ person...told me that the format was choppy and when __i__ actually stopped and looked at it...-hangs head in shame- it was horrible...but this one was my first ever... so please forgive me...and __i__ was so sad that __i__ had to drop it because __i__ had 5 really great reviews... -sobs- so not fair...but thanks to Platinum __Egoiste__, Serena-__chan__rcr__, purple eyes and __causeiambetta__ for reviewing -sobs uncontrollable- ...T-T...i so sorry...-smiles-...__eish__...just kidding...__hhmmm__ lets see this was a plot bunny that attacked me...and __i__ couldn't get rid of it so here it is..._

_disclaimer__: rejoice fellow __fanboys__ and girls that __i__ don't own __naruto__...-grins darkly- trust me if __i__ did then you would not be a fan..._

_warnings__: yet again..__ahhem...__i__ S.U.C.K. at grammar...it was my weakest subject on the __a.c.t...__so__ if that doesn't convince you then __i__ don't know what will...ah and this umm is suppose to take place during __naruto's__ absence...and..__no...__er...__yes...__i__ know that __i__ failed to give out __describitions__ and all that jazz so just __picture everyting__ as you like...-chuckles- ...looking however you wish...i personally see her with semi-short hair..it's in the half-way stage and she still sport her overly-huge jacket and all...heh heh...oh and __i__ guess this is a __hinanaru__-one-sided-__ish__ some angst and __ooc-ness__ (maybe who knows)and some au-__ish__-__ness__...yeah..-__smirks__-...enough of listening...__i__ mean reading __juntomatsu's__ babbling..__if__ you're still __conherent__ then read on..._

_Oo"_

Her Choice

Hinata sat alone in the dimly lit hallway, willing this dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach away. Slowly closing her eyes, she inhaled. Why? Why this was happening, she thought again.

She's never lied to herself. She always knew that she was not as strong as Neji, just barely ahead of Hanabi and far behind her Naruto-kun.

But every fall, every failure that she endured had been a stepping stone towards what she had hoped would be a bright future. One that would lead to her father and others finally realizing that she was a capable kunoichi not only for Konoha but for the Hyuuga clan as well.

She slowly exhaled.

Slowly her thoughts drifted back to Naruto. He was currently away on his three year training mission.

He was training to be stronger to protect his precious people and she swore that she would not be left behind; she would be someone Naruto would be proud of. She would stand on her own two feet and become a better, stronger person.

She would face her fears like her Naruto-kun.

She sighed but her inspiration was not here.

Hinata continued to stare at the sliding double doors ahead of her; doors- that her father and other members of the council were behind awaiting for her answer.

Her answer…she sighed again, her eyes dulled

Her thoughts returned to the meeting, with her father and the council, and the events that unfolded a day ago. She thought about what the council had said to her during the meeting, telling her that she would never be fit to rule after her father.

Even after everything that she had been through just to get them to acknowledge her. She had come along way perfecting her own techniques with the help of her team, Neji, and when he was away on a mission, Tenten offered her assistance.

Since Naruto had left, she even took up volunteering at the hospital, which was frowned upon as well by her family and even though Shizune was busy with her work at the hospital and Hokage-sitting, Tsunade, she willingly took Hinata under her wing and begun to train her in simple healing techniques. Hinata smiled sadly; it turned out to be something that she was actually good at.

Yet they still did not accept her, to her father and the Hyuuga elders she was nothing, maybe even below that, but what was below nothing? At that thought she cringed; she did not want to know.

Her eyes began to sting.

Yesterday was the day that she felt her world turn cold and bleak; it was during the council meeting. They told her that she would be removed from the main house and she would receive the 'cursed seal'. But that was not the worst they were also engaging her to a fellow branch member and upon her eighteenth birthday she would be married to him. She was speechless as they informed her of all this.

And lastly she was also informed that she would no longer be allowed to participate in any missions. The only time that she would be called upon would be to defend Konoha against any enemy attacks. And that she would no longer be allowed to volunteer at the hospital.

Her heart fell, how could they?

They were going to take everything away. They were going to cut her wings, so that everything that she had worked for, everything that she had accomplished would be gone.

Her head was pounding as she continued thinking. She could feel the tears threatening to fall again. Hopeless everything felt so hopeless.

Then she suddenly remembered something, she didn't have to live this way, there was another choice, something that wasn't given to her by her family but by her friends and comrades.

She could leave.

Yes, she could leave the Hyuuga. Her friends and comrades said that they would stand by her no matter what the Hyuuga clan threatens to do. Hinata had wanted to cry after she heard them declare this; not out of sadness yet with joy and absolute bliss to know that she was not alone, but held her emotions in check.

However she told them that the Hyuuga would never allow her to leave because of the Hyuuga blood limit they would have her killed instead and there was no telling what they would do to anyone in their way. Her friends had to understand what they were doing by standing with her

After debating over it for what seemed like hours, they finally had convinced her to see the Hokage. She was scared at first. What would the Hokage say? What could she possibly do that would help Hinata?

As Hinata started to play back the meeting with Tsunade-sama the butterflies returned to her stomach.

She could give up her blood limit Tsunade-sama simply stated.

Of course this had never been done and there was a chance that by surgically cutting off the flow of chakra to her eyes (by damaging the coils) she would lose the ability to use the Byakugaan.

She was happy; she couldn't believe that they could so this, of course there were still some flaws, and not to mention dangers.

Like Tsunade-sama had said this had never been done, many shinobis want to possess a powerful blood limit, many had died to obtain it; so there were not many (if any) who wanted to get rid of it.

One minor problem would be tracing the coils. And in order to trace the coils accurately they would need the assistance of a Hyuuga. That in its self was a problem. Who could they get to volunteer?

That was later solved by Neji, demanding that he be the only one to assist with the operation if Hinata decided to go through with it.

Of course the most dangerous was the last thing that Tsunade-sama had stated; which was simply that they were talking about operating on her eyes, any normal procedure involving that area was complicated as is and if something were to happen during the procedure then she might not gain her sight back.

Hinata then tensed as she remembered the last of the warning that even if the procedure was a success there was always a ninety percent chance that she could still lose her eye- sight due to the lack of chakra flow in the area.

And that is what scared Hinata more than anything.

What would she do if she lost her sight? She was already terrify of possibly giving up something that she has always depended on but the thought of not being able to see horrified her to no end. Then she truly would be useless and she would never be able to stand proudly by Naruto's side.

As her thoughts circled back to Naruto she frowned.

What would Naruto do?

As she sat there trying to imagine it. She came to the conclusion that she honestly didn't know.

She sighed again.

Even though there was a ninety percent chance that she would lose her sight there was still a ten percent chance that she wouldn't and to her ten percent was a lot better than nothing. Better than being "caged".

But still. Doubt clouded her mind and heart. Could she do it, would she be willing to chance it?

Just how far was she willing to go to follow her dream?

Maybe life in the branch house would not be so badly she thought grimly.

Hinata stared at the sunlight seeping through the window down the hall.

Who was she kidding in her heart of hearts she knew that she couldn't do it; it would kill her, slowly but surely.

She continued to stare out the window lost in her thoughts.

The light outside reminded her of Naruto. As her thoughts rounded back to Naruto again she smiled a small smile, she knew what he would do. Naruto would never want to be caged he would want to be free.

Then she frowned; but she was not Naruto. No, Naruto was Naruto and Hinata was Hinata and she had to do what was best for Hinata.

Slowly she knew what she had to do for herself. Yes, it would hurt but she would deal with it. And in the end she would show them that she was not a useless nobody that she was a worthy somebody.

Her eyes now shone with determination as she made up her mind. They would not be please but she was Hinata and she needed to do what was best for her.

Hitomi approached the ex-heir silently.

"Hinata-sama they will see you now." Hitomi quietly whispered as she slide the door open for her.

"Oh, thank you Hitomi-san," Hinata spoke quietly and offered a small smile.

Hitomi smiled back, Hinata had always been kind to everyone in the branch family; she always took the time to remember them by name and ask how everyone was doing.

Hinata slowly walked to the opened door, this was it, there was no going back, she had finally come to here decision and nothing was going to stop her because it was her nindo.

Straightening her shoulders, Hinata smiles and nodes to Hitomi then walks in the council's room.

As Hitomi silently slides the door shut she can hear the meeting begin.

"Hinata we are waiting!" an elder demanded.

"What is this that we hear…" blurted another at the same time yet never finished as Hinata cut her off. "Father... no... Hyuuga-sama … honorable councilmen I have made my mind up I have decided that I will…"

Hitomi closed the sliding door and slowly walked down the darkened corridor.

She doesn't know what Hinata-sama had decided but she knows that whatever it is she will be happy and live her life to the fullest simply because in the end…it was her choice.

_a/n__: -cough- __juntomatsu__ here...-slowly slinks her arm around your shoulder-..__so__ what did you think..__i__ hope that you enjoyed reading it...and yes...__i__ mean...no __i__ will not tell what she her choice was...__i__ might one day...but __i__ don't know...what would you have her do...choose a life of servitude or being blind for the rest of your life...either way...that's not what she would want...__hhmmm__..then again maybe not it might work out differently...__i__ guess you'll never know...__mwhahahahaha__...ok enough taunting...and again on the chance of sounding like a broken record...__ahhem__...please review if you want to..or don't if you don't...or if you feel the need to flame me then by all means __plz__ do...-glares- you were warned though...well thanks for reading...it's means so much to me...ah and __i__ 'm __an__ sorry if you one of the 188 that read this __fic__ already...-bows- __plz__ forgive me._

_juntomatsu_


End file.
